Love Beats Everything
by TwilighterRita
Summary: Alice and Jasper were High School sweethearts, but a twist in their fate makes Alice to take a rushed decision. All Humans. 1st Fiction.
1. Prologue

This is my first story. So be nice please? I do not own any Twilight characters. Sadly.

* * *

**Prologue**

The air was vibrating and I could feel it in my body. People were cheering loudly, shouting with excitement, that rush of adrenaline rushing through them. The clocked ticked, every second of it sounding heavily in my ears. It felt like everything was in slow motion. I felt like everything was heavy, or was it me? Yea, it's probably me, carrying a burden on my shoulders while everyone had motives to celebrate. I didn't, or at least I think I don't. My head is swimming with confusion while the clock keeps ticking. I follow him with my eyes, while he runs across the field; he has this concentrated look on his face and he's eyeing the ball. I can almost hear the pounding of his feet on the ground, soft, fast footsteps. A single tear runs down my cheek and lands on my hand. I keep reminding me that I have to do this it's the best thing for him. He can have his future without me in the way, without… I couldn't even finish the thought. I can't be selfish; I love him too much to do this to him. I feel the cheering grow, people are standing around me and hugging and celebrating. I can see the players on the field, celebrating. This is supposed to be a happy moment. It's his happy moment. But I need closer before I leave.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters. | I'm updating the 1st chapter today and depending on how you guys respond, I'll post more :)

* * *

Chapter 1

I leave the bleachers and walk to where he his and he immediately spots me and starts to run in my direction. He kisses me passionately and spins me around. "We did it babe. We won." He says. I can hear the happiness in his voice, this is his moment. "You did it baby. You won this. This is your day." I said burying my face in his shoulder. "I love you. This is for us too." He said smiling down at me and caressing my face. "I love you too. Can we talk… after you're done here?" His face changed expressions quickly; he must have seen my tension. "What is it?" He said looking worried. I shook my head, trying to look okay. "It's just something I have to talk to you, it can wait, don't stress okay? This is your day babe." I finished saying when his parents showed up. "Son, I'm so proud of you. You did amazing on the field." Jasper released me, leaving me to feel a little more far away and empty, to hug his dad. "Thanks dad. I feel amazing." He said and smiled. Jasper's mom was eyeing me curiously. I can understand why. Usually I would match his mood or be worst. I got a long with his parents' just fine. They were always nice to me and welcomed me to their home each time I went there. She soon looked away and hugged her son tightly and I saw tears in her eyes. The proud seeping through them. This is why I can't ruin his life, not now. "You're getting the scholarship baby, I just know it." She said and hugged her son again. Coach called him and he left us three alone to go celebrate with his teammates. "Is everything alright Alice honey?" Mrs. Hale asked petting my arms smoothly. "Everything is perfect. He has a brilliant future ahead of him." I said smiling weakly. "He does. We're so proud of him." Mr. Hale said and hugged his wife. After we said our goodbyes I went to wait in my car. Turning on the radio, of course it had to be playing a sad song. I was trying to control my tears when I saw him. I got out of the car and he smiled widely. "Hey babe. Did my parents leave already?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice. He furrowed his brows and dropped his bag. "Alice, what's wrong? And don't tell me anything because I can see that you're not okay." He said and holds my face in his hands. "Can we not talk on a parking lot?" _I don't want this to be the last place you'll see me._ I thought making my breathing heavy. He nodded and I drove us to his place. When I parked in front of his house he turned to me. "Spill it Alice." He said growing more nervous. "Something happened… and I'm… I'm leaving." I said, trying to hold back my tears. He looked shocked and hurt at the same time. "What happened?" He asked reaching for my hand. This was it. I knew this would be the last time I would see him. The last time I would feel his love. "I found yesterday that I'm 3 weeks pregnant." I said coldly. Thinking if I didn't allow myself to feel it, it wouldn't hurt so much. His face was a mix of emotions but mostly fear. I didn't see disgust or anger but I saw confusion. "I won't, we won't stand in the way of your future… of your dream. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to Washington. I have family there, my uncle is a doctor, and he'll treat me." I said, trying to make him to speak or react anything, but he didn't move. He was in shock. Tears started to fall from my eyes and my body shook with the violence of the tears. This was _it._ That moment when he'll stop loving me and my world will fall apart. _You still have the baby Alice. It will always be a part of him. Think of the baby._ My conscious echoed in my head. He still wasn't moving. I cleaned my face and ran out of the car and towards my house. I didn't care about the car, I didn't need it anymore, it was my parents anyways. Parents that kicked me out of the house. "Alice." I heard him shouting, but I kept running. I couldn't do this to him. I must be happy without me, even if that breaks my heart.

* * *

So what did you think :) ? Review, love you xx


	3. Chapter 2

First of all, I want to thank those who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me and I'll update daily now :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

I do not own any Twilight characters... sadly!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was cloudy in Seattle, just like I expected. It isn't that cold because it's late Spring. The bus was coming to a stop and I already saw my uncle messy blond hair. "Alice. It's so good to see you again sweetheart." He said hugging me tightly. "Hi uncle Carlisle." I said smiling weakly. He grabbed my bags and we walked silently to the car. I felt weak, like I didn't eat for weeks, but I knew it was from the constant crying. I came the whole way from Texas to Washington crying my eyes off. The whole ride was silent too. I knew Carlisle was walking on eggshells around me. With me being pregnant, kicked out of the house and leaving the love of my life and father of my baby behind, so yeah I was pretty emotional. "Esme is very excited to have you. She already decorated a room just for you." Uncle Carlisle said. "She didn't have to." I said looking out of the window watching the cars pass by us. "You know she does it because she loves you so much. Besides she has Rosalie's help. She misses you too." He said and I closed my eyes, making a tear roll out. "Hey, listen. We'll be here for you every step of the way. Everything is going to be fine." I nodded and looked at him. "I know. Thank you. I guess I'll have some time to get used to it." I sighed and he nodded. We arrived at the house and it was as big as I remembered. Aunt Esme and Rosalie were waiting by the door, each with a smile on their faces that I couldn't match for the life of me. "Alice, oh sweetie you're finally here. I missed you so much." Aunt Esme hugged me. "Oh you look so beautiful and taller since the last time I saw you." I smiled weakly at her. "It's good to see you too aunt Esme." I said and Rosalie approached us. "Hey 'cous. I missed you. It's been hell here, all by myself." She said smiling at me. "What about Edward?" I asked. "Oh, now he has a girlfriend and no one sees him anymore." I chocked and tears rand down my face. "I'm…I'm really happy for him. Can I be excused to go to the bathroom?" I said looking at them. "Of course honey, make yourself at home." Esme said. I locked myself in the bathroom and let the tears fall freely, trying to take this ache from inside me. After there was no more tears left from now, I cleaned my face and went to face my family. "Do you need something honey? Are you hungry?" Esme asked. Rosalie was chewing some grapes and Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. "No, not really." I said sitting next to Rose. "Honey, I'm sorry to bring this out right now, but you need to eat. For the baby." Esme said and I knew she was right; I need to focus my life on this baby. He or she is going to be the center of my life now. I nodded and she gave me a sandwich. "Hello family." I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turned and there it was. Edward, my cousin. I always had a special connection with him, we were the same age and he always helped me, even though I was miles away. "Alice." He breathed out and I ran to his arms. Feeling new hot tears run down my face I got a hold of him tightly. "Oh my god, it was today, I forgot I'm so sorry." He said stroking my short hair. "Don't be. I got here 5 minutes ago. I missed you Edward, so much." I said while he cleaned my tears. "Hey, no crying okay, I'm here and I'm gonna take care of you." He said giving me a small smile. I smiled and nodded. "I want you to meet someone." He said and turned us toward a girl who was awkwardly standing by the door looking at us confused. "Alice, this is my girlfriend Bella." His whole face light up, his eyes was shining. She was very pretty, in a natural beauty sort of way. She had long dark brown hair and her face was turning red. She looked the same way at Edward; I could feel they loved each other very much. "Hi Bella, it's nice to meet the girl who stole my cousin's heart. I'm Alice." I said reaching for her hand, giving away a little of my old personality. "So nice to meet you finally. Edward talks a lot about you." She smiled and I looked at him. "Nothing bad hopefully." He rolled his eyes mockingly. "No, all good stuff." This is my new beginning. This is going to be my life without Jasper.

* * *

Thoughts? What do you think will happen next? :)

Love you xx


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight characters.

Okay, so I was so excited with the reviews I had that I decided to post the new chapter today and If I feel like it maybe... I'll post chapter 4 today too.

* * *

Chapter 3

I was able to finish High School and Edward and Rosalie were going to college while I stayed home, pregnant. I was 4 months already and my bump was starting to show. Everyone was happy with the baby. Aunt Esme had ideas for a nursery, Rosalie was calling herself an aunt too and so was Edward. In a very long time, I felt like I had a family.

I still think of Jasper, everyday actually. I wonder what is he doing, how's his life, is he going to college. I hope he's okay. I'm okay, sort of. It's hard to explain but, I think I'm okay. Maybe it's because I haven't seen him in 4 months and we don't have any contact. But I still love him, so much and miss him even more. It's like they say: _The distance makes the heart grow fonder_. Maybe they're right, but it hurts like hell.

Aunt Esme brings me out of the reverie calling me name.

"Sorry. I drifted off." I said and smiled at her weakly.

Esme and I talked a long time ago, I made closer with her, I told her that this baby was my future and that I was not getting in the way of anyone. They all supported me of course. "I said if you could help me with dinner? Edward and Rosalie are bringing Emmett and Bella and you know Emmett, he eats a lot." She said smiling fondly.

Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend; they met on their first day of college. They were all attending UW, they wanted to be close to their parents and me and the baby. But back at Emmett, he was a character. He was this really huge, buff guy. He may seem very intimidating, but he's the sweetest person I met and plus, he deals with Rosalie so that's good. They seem to love each other very much, everyone here loves him already.

"I know. What should we do? Lasagna sounds good, and I'm having an appetite for Lasagna." I giggled and Esme looked at me smiling.

"Oh honey, you have no idea how happy I am that you're back to your old bubbly self. I know it's not 100% but still, I love your laugh and smile so much, it warms my heart." She said and hugged me.

"Thank you Esme, you've been a mother to me, more than my own mother had been in this 17 years of my life." I said.

I didn't hold grudges on my parents, they were never present.

"Oh darling, Lydia was always very hard to deal with, even when we were young, don't think about it."

We made dinner, and by 6 pm they arrived.

"Lord, I smell lasagna. Pixie was it your idea?" Emmett booming voice came running to the hugged me and spins me around.

"Of course. I think you're rubbing off on my baby, wanting some weird stuff."

"I'm glad. If it's a boy, damn I'm gonna teach him what a men eats." He said and went to give Esme a kiss.

"Emmett, stop being an ass." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Alice, good to see you." Bella said giving me a hug and patting my belly. "How's the little one?" Emmett laughed and I shot him a glare.

"She's good." Everyone looked at me strangely.

"She?" Edward asked.

"Yes, she. I have a feeling it's a girl." I said putting my hands on my hips and shrugging my shoulders.

"If you say so. I learned a long time ago to not doubt your 'feelings'." Edward said and everyone laughed.

* * *

Thoughts? Are you happy with the way this is going? :)

Love you xx


	5. Chapter 4

OMG, you guys are so nice :) #anime2 ; #wesailattwilight and #Sarah v this chapter is for you :D

Jasper will make his appearance soon. This story is more of a fluff than anything really. I have another story coming soon and I'm really excited about that one as well, it's a Jasper/Alice story.

This story, I wrote it like 2 years ago, and it took me this long to muster up the courage to publish it. I'm very self-conscious, so your positive reviews mean the world to me.

I do not own any Twilight characters, but the baby is **MINE!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Baby, you need to stop kicking mommy. I can't rest this way." I said talking to my now huge stomach.

It was freaking 4 am and she's been kicking for a while now. I did find out I was having a girl and everyone was so happy. Emmett of course told me to name it Edwina just to mess with Edward's head. He got a good beaten up to the amusement of everyone.

_Kick, kick, kick. Contraction_

"Ugh." This one hurt like hell and then the unexpected. My waters broke.

"Oh my god. Oh Jesus. What do I do now?" I went to the bathroom, cleaned myself and knocked on Esme and Carlisle's bedroom door.

"Esme… I'm sorry I'm wakening you…" I was cut off with Carlisle fully dressed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"My waters just broke." I said tears running down my face. Another contraction hit me and Carlisle held my hand.

"Breath honey. Esme, wake up. Our baby is coming." He said and I smiled.

xxx

"Push Alice. Come on, just one more." The doctor said.

"I can't. I don't have the strength." I said crying.

"Yes you do honey, come on. Next contraction, just push hard." She said and I mustered up some strength left in me and did what she told me. Seconds later I heard the cry of my girl.

"Okay, we have a beautiful girl Alice. Good job." They gave her to me still bloody and covered in yucky stuff. I looked down at my baby; she had blue eyes and my nose. But her hair was all blond, just like Jasper's.

I started crying. I needed him here in this moment, but I knew it was me that made this decision. The nurse came to me and took her to get cleaned.

"Do you have a name for her?" The nursed asked. I knew what name she had to have.

"Jasmine." I simply said.

A few hours later, I woke up in another room feeling soar and tired.

"Hey, you're awake." Esme said smiling down at me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's sleeping right here, don't you worry. She's healthy." She said and I smiled.

"I saw the name you picked for her. It's a beautiful name Alice." Carlisle walked in.

"Well, our momma is awake. How are you feeling?" He asked and kissed my head.

"Soar. But it's bearable. Is Edward here?" I asked.

"He's outside with Rose, Bella and Emmett."

Carlisle said. "Can you call Edward please?"

They nodded and left the room. Seconds later Edward was walking in with a huge smile on his face. "Alice. Oh my god, congrats. I love you, you did amazing." He said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Is this her? Oh Jesus she's beautiful. How are you feeling Alice?"He asked.

"There's a lot of mixed feeling right now. I'm scared, nervous, sad, but most of all happy and proud. Proud of my girl and happy to have her with me." He smiled and looked down at her.

"What name did you picked?" He asked sitting on the chair next to us.

"Jasmine." I said. He nodded, knowing why I picked that name.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Seeing her makes me want one too." He chuckled and I laughed.

"She's amazing, I already know it." I said smiling at my baby.

"She's yours Alice and we know she'll be the happiest baby on earth." I sure hope so.

* * *

And it's a girl ! :D I think Jasmine is a beautiful name and it suited the situation. Thoughts? Love you xx


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here by the request of all you people :D Enjoy it!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Jasmine Marie, you get here this second." I yelled across the yard.

"But mommy, the puppy is running to the trees." She said looking frightened.

"You let me handle that, get inside okay baby?" She nodded and I kissed her head.

_Damn dog wouldn't be settled._ I got the puppy and as soon as Jasmine saw me with the puppy on my hands her whole face lightened up.

"Now, don't let him run away again." I said sitting the puppy next to her.

"Promise mommy. Now you mister Gaston, don't you go running away from me." She cooed at the puppy.

"Where is my favorite niece?" Emmett came booming and Jasmine started squealing. "There she is. Hello Jazzy." He pulled her up and she squealed more.

"Yep, she's your daughter alright." Edward said coming in behind Emmett.

"Oh shush. I was fine." I said and laughed.

"Mommy, look Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edward bought me a doll. Isn't she pretty?" She ran to show me.

"Oh it's really pretty, what are you naming her?" I asked and she looked deep in thought.

"Emily. Because it's starts with E, like their names." She said pointing at them and they smiled.

It's been 5 years since Jasmine was born and she was even more like Jasper. She had his hair and his smile, she had my personality, but I could see some Jasper things in her. She once asked me who her daddy was, I explained everything to her, I didn't want to lie, she deserved more than that. She tried to understand and she said that maybe sometime she would get to meet him. I didn't say anything else. Jasmine was extremely smart, Carlisle and Edward made sure she knew how to write everyone's name and she could read a little bit already too.

"So, what's for dinner?" Emmett asked.

"First, where are my girls?" I asked noticing their absence.

"Oh, they came in Rose's car. They said they needed to do something." Edward said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. And about dinner, Esme said she's bringing pizza tonight." Emmett's face lightens up.

"Finally, I haven't eaten pizza in forever." Edward and Emmett started playing with Jazzy. She made tea parties with them and they played along, and for that I was so happy.

"Girls in the house." Rose shouted.

"Aunty Rose, look… Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edward gave me a doll, her name is Emily because it's starts with the same letter as their names." She said proudly.

"That's right Jazzy. Now, who wants pizza?" She asked entering the kitchen followed by Bella and Esme.

"Emmett want's pizza very much." He said and sat himself on the table. Rose smacked his head.

"Manners Emmett." He apologized and kissed her.

"Ew, don't do that." Jazzy said and everyone laughed. "Mommy, why are they always kissing on the lips?"

_Shit._

"Because when someone is older, and they love each other very much they are allowed to do that. But only when they're older." She nodded and patted Emmett's arm.

"It's okay Uncle Emmett, you can kiss Aunt Rose on the lips, but only if you love her very much."She said and he pulled her to his lap.

"Oh but you see, I love your Aunt Rose even more so we're also allowed to do other stuff like…"Everyone started to scream to cut him off.

"Are you out of your mind? She's 5." I yelled at him.

"5 and a half." She said matter of fact.

"Doesn't change a thing. You're only allowed to know these things when you're 12."

We started dinner when Rose interrupted.

"I have an announcement. From today on, myself and Bella are owners of a Coffee Shop." She said and everyone cheered.

"Yay." Jazzy said.

"And, we're glad to ask you Alice, to join and help us." She said and everyone looked at me. I felt tears pricking on my eyes.

"Oh my god, of course I'll help you." I hugged them and thanked them once again. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

* * *

I know big time loop there. But hey Jasmine is a great girl. I got inspired in my cousin which acts pretty much the same way Jazzy does. Thoughts? Love you xx


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, so y'all asked me to update again and I did. This one is a bit longer, but not so much ahah. :) I really hope you like it. I'm loving all your reviews and how much you're liking the story.

I don't own any Twilight characters but the baby is still** mine**.

* * *

Chapter 6

Months later, the Coffee Shop was the most popular in Seattle, it was known for its famous coffees and coconut cakes. They made me the manager while they were away, and I also worked on the counter, attending costumers. Everything was going great for them, and I was glad I could help.I met so many interesting people here, some funny, some flirty, some very strange and some really nice people that greeted me each time they came.

This was a summer day, a rare warm day and the coffee was packed. Jessica and Angela were our helpers too, and they were really nice.

"Jessica, Mrs. Jones is waiting, can you go to her please?" I said and she did what I said.

"You know what I heard?" Angela asked. I shook my head and looked at her. "There's a famous football player near here. They're saying he's transferring to Washington. And they said he heard of the shop and he might come." She finished.

"Oh that's good. Publicity is always good. Do you know who he is?" I asked.

"Oh I don't remember his name, I just know he's from Texas or Arizona maybe? Can't remember. It was my boyfriend who told me." I simply nodded and attended to another costumer.

"Good morning Mr. Hay, how's the wife?" I asked and typed on the computer his usual request.

"Oh she's just fine; she went to visit the grand children today. I thought of having a day for myself." He smiled and I smiled back.

"That's great. It's 3 dollars. Thank you. Have a nice day Mr. Hay." I said. He opened the door and looked back.

"Have a nice day beautiful Alice." He waved and to his life he went.

I decided to take a break, since it was calmer now. I was with my back to the door but when it was opened a shiver ran down my spine and Angela's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, it's him. The football player." She said. I turned and that's when my world stopped.

The Coffee Shop was moving slowly, he stood there looking at me, his eyes glazed, his posture stiff and the wind blowing his blond hair. The same hair our daughter had. I dropped my paper cup on the floor spilling my coffee all over the floor. And only when Angela started talking I snapped out.

My insides where messed up all over again. What I've been working for the past 5 years, just went out of the window with a simple look. He still had this much power over me.

_I can't do this. I can't face him, not after what I did. I need to leave._

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I think I need to sit down." I said while my hands visibly shaking.

"Alice, are you alright? You're pale." Angela said and I nodded.

"I'm fine, I need to sit down." But before I could turn away that voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Alice…" I had to close my eyes to keep my tears down.

I started to breathe heavily but turned around, with my eyes still closed.

"It's really you." He said, I felt the tears rising again. I didn't know what to say, so I opened my eyes and looked at him.

His face showed confusion, pain. But it also held happiness and sadness.

"I don't know what to say Jasper." I said my voice giving me away.

I haven't said his name in 2 years; I started to feel the tears cascading down my face. We stare at each other for what felt like hours. There was a huge line behind him; I saw they were starting to get impatient so I motioned him to the side and to the back house.

We were alone now, which made everything 100 times worse. I could feel the tension between us, I was itching to touch him again, after 5 years of being apart.

"How are ya?" The silence was cut by him, by his southern accent. I chuckled without humor.

"I'm good. How's life?" I asked turning to him. His face was now blank, I couldn't read him.

"It's good. Gosh, you haven't changed much." He said, the sides of his lips twitching.

"I can't say the same. You're bigger." I chuckled, feeling awkward.

There was this long pause and we kept looking at each other.

"I need explanations Alice." I sighed and sat on a chair.

"What do you want me to say?" I said weakly.

"You can start by saying why you left…" He said coldly.

I felt the tears again but I fought them. "I ran because… you had a bright future ahead of you. I couldn't ruin it with a baby. I wouldn't be the reason why you gave up everything, and years later you'd become bitter and it would be my entire fault. I couldn't be selfish." I said crying heavily now.

There was another long pause, only my cries were heard in the room.

"I would have you know? I would have given up everything for you." Jasper said making me cry even more.

This was what I was dragging for years. He was gonna blame me for keeping him away from his daughter.

"Did… did you keep him?" He asked almost like a whisper.

I looked up at him and saw hope in his eyes. "Of course I did. Jasper... I may have left, but I wouldn't throw away something that was part of you. I l-…" I didn't finished because a new wave of tears came making me clutch my sides almost falling from the chair.

"What did we have?" He asked again coldly.

"A girl. Her name is… Jasmine." I heard him gasp while I cried even more if possible.

"Can I meet her?" He said and that made me look at him.

Panic flooded over me, afraid he would want to take her away from me.

"I don't know…" He cut me off.

"I'm not taking her away Alice, I'm not stupid. I just want to meet her. Can I?"

I thought for a moment, I search in his eyes for some sign that his intentions were pure.

"Okay. Not today though. I need to talk to her. Tomorrow?" He nodded and took a step towards me.

"I never forgot you Alice." He brushed my arm and added. "Here, tomorrow same time." He said and left.

Leaving me crying and gasping for air. When felt like hours, Rose came bursting in calling my name.

"Alice. Oh God, what happened?" She asked crouching in front of me. I told her everything and she hugged me.

"We're going home, come on."

When we got home, I didn't have anymore tears to spill, I asked everyone to leave me alone with Jasmine.

"What's wrong mommy? Are you upset?" She asked sitting on my lap.

"I'm okay baby, just a little overwhelmed." She nodded and kissed my face. "I have something to tell you." She nodded and looked at me.

"Would you like to meet your daddy?" Her eyes widen and sparkled.

"Really? I can?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes mommy please. I mean, only if you're alright with it." She looked at my stained face concerned.

"I do baby. He's in town, and he want to meet you." She smiled and that made my heart skip a beat. She was already in love with the idea of her dad and she hasn't met him yet.

"Oh mommy, when am I gonna meet him?" She asked and I told her tomorrow was the arrangement.

She hugged me and went to play. I went downstairs and told everyone what happened and that he wanted to meet Jasmine, and I wasn't going to stop it.

* * *

So, Jasper's back and they are going to meet. Jasmine is SUPER excited ! Thoughts? Love ya xx


	8. Chapter 7

PEOPLE I'm so sorry! I've been extremely busy with exams and all that crap and I haven't updated lately. I apologize again.

So here's another chapter and I hope you like it. This goes for each of you who reads my story. Love you x

I do not own any Twilight characters.

* * *

The next day, I was up at 7 am, getting ready and making breakfast for everyone. Around 9 am I went to wake Jazzy and get her dress.

"Mommy, do you think he likes pink? I'm thinking in wearing that pink dress grandma Esme bought me. It's pretty right?" She asked brushing her hair.

"It's perfect love, I'm sure he'll love it." I said and fixed her clothes.

After breakfast she wouldn't stop with the excitement so I drove us to the coffee shop at the time we planned. Jazzy went to hug Angela and Jessica and they gave her a cookie.

"Don't give her sugar, you know how she gets." I said and they laughed.

The door dinged and their eyes widen and they stared at me. I knew he was here, I could feel the tension in my stomach. I hugged Jasmine closer to me.

"Hi Alice." He said quietly.

"Hi Jasper." I answered back. His eyes were fixed on Jazzy, his face looked shocked.

"Jasmine, this is Jasper." I said and she beamed at him.

"You're my daddy right?" She asked and he gasped blinking rapidly.

"Yes I am little lady. It's a pleasure meeting you." She shook his hand and giggled.

"He has a funny accent mommy. I like it." I looked between them, I could cry all over again, but I promised myself I wouldn't. Not in front of her.

He sat across from us and kept staring. "She looks so much like me. The hair… it's the same." He said and I nodded.

"Your looks, my personality." He smiled and kept looking at her.

After the initial awkwardness, they started talking about her likes and what she did and the usual.

"Well, I like pink very much. Nana Esme gave me a pink room like a princess room. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edward play tea parties with me. And Aunt Bella bakes me cookies like the ones they sale in here. Aunt Rose lets me wear her shoes. They are princess shoes too. Is your favorite color pink too? Do you like dolls?" She asked.

He laughed at her obnoxious talking. "She sure does have your personality. And yes I like pink, but it looks better in girls then it does in boys don't ya think?" He winked at her and she nodded.

"Daddy can you buy me some ice cream?" She asked.

"Jasmine, don't go asking people if they can buy you ice cream. It's rude, and you say please too." I scolded her.

Not wanting to be bad but I was very tense right now.

"I'm sorry mommy. I won't do that again." I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Hey I'm sorry, I'm not mad okay, just ask please next time okay baby?" She smiled and nodded.

"Can I have some ice cream please?" She looked at me and then at Jasper.

"I'll be glad to get you some darlin'." She beamed at him and we went to get some ice cream outside.

They talked the whole way and she asked for a piggy back which he gladly gave her. She squealed and laughed all day, but I noticed she was getting tired.

"I think it's time for baby Jazzy to go home right?" I looked at her and she looked from Jasper's shoulder and nodded resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Jasper, if she's too heavy let me know." I asked and he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm okay, she's not heavy at all." We walked to my car and he laid her on the back seat and turned to me.

"I'm hoping to see her more. I'm in Washington for a long time, and I'd like to keep seeing her if you don't mind." I nodded.

"I understand. We can arrange something." I smiled weakly at him.

We exchanged numbers and I promised to call him as soon as I arranged something. There we parted ways.7

* * *

**Reviews? x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Does it help if I say I'm so so so so so sorry?! I hope it does and I hope you haven't given up on this. **

**I've been away on vacations. Just today I got my computer back and only now I could update. I hope you do forgive me. I'm sorry!**

**For those who still remain, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll be posting the last 2 in a few hours. **

**No Twilight characters belong to me!**

* * *

It's been almost 1 year since they first met. Jasmine was now 6 and she was in school already. The arrangement Jasper and I held was that he could pick her up at school if he wanted but he had to let me know. We could have weekends with her and that was it.

Today was one of those days. Jazzy wanted to go to the zoo so Jasper took her.

"Alice, what are you doing here? It's freaking cold." Bella called me from the inside. Bella was 6 months pregnant. Edward was over the moon and so was Jazzy.

"I was thinking, sorry. I'll be right there." She nodded and closed the window.

It was 6 pm and there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and there was Jasper with Jazzy asleep in his arms.

"Hey. Come in." I said. "Oh, hello Jasper dear. Come in please. I see our little Jazzy fell asleep uh? Too much sugar I'm assuming." He smiled and nodded.

"Hello Esme. It's good to see you." He said.

"You can take her to her room; I'll be right behind you." I said and he nodded, going upstairs.

Esme nodded and squeezed my arm. I got in as he was laying her on her bed. I took her clothes and dressed her in her pajamas. Jasper and I were silently looking at her.

"I'm happy you know… for meeting her. She's wonderful." He said and I nodded agreeing with him.

"I'm sorry." I said, fighting, again, another wave of tears.

"For what?" He asked looking at me confused.

"For keeping her away from you." I said and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Hey, it's okay, I told you before, I don't blame you. I was hurt that you ran, but I don't blame you." He said and he hugged me, pressing me against his chest. I felt my breathing stop and my body tensed. When I was starting to relax he stepped away.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done… I better get going." He said quickly.

"It's okay…" I said quietly.

He started to walk to the door and I looked at my feet, thinking about his embrace.

"Alice…" He said softly. I looked at him and he was facing me.

"I'm glad I found you again. It was hard all those years… not being able to see you, talk to you… touch you. I-I didn't had anyone else. I couldn't find it in me to be with someone else knowing…knowing how I felt about you." I noticed the emotion in his eyes, same how matched mine in so many levels. I know I still loved him, just like I did when I left.

"I missed you so much. Every day. I still do." I nodded and tears ran down my face.

"I-I wanted to call you so bad. But I couldn't…think I would be ruining your future. I thought about you every day. God, I wished you were with me when she was born, it was the second hardest moment of my life. The first, I think you remember… When I looked at her for the first time, she was so you, she always has been. Your eyes, your smile, your hair. She was a reminder of you every day of my life. Reminder of what I let go, of what…" I stopped talking and cried.

"Of what Alice… tell me." He was now in front of me. His smell invading my senses. Memories of his kisses, of his hands in me were flooding my head.

"Of what I loved above everything…" I said and heavy tears wet my hands. I felt his rough hands caressing my arms. I shivered and he pressed me against him.

"I never stopped loving you Alice. How could I? You were it for me I never doubted it." I cried against his chest, wetting his shirt.

"How could I be so stupid? I should have never left." I said. He caressed my hair.

"You were 17, your parents kicked you out. I understand Alice, I really do. Look…" He reached for my chin and made me look at him. "I want to give us a 2nd chance if you're willing. I have you here; I'm not letting you go again." He said looking into my eyes.

I saw the love sweeping through them, mirroring mine. I nodded and he smiled. I missed his smile so much; I missed seeing all of these emotions on his eyes.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"For what? I asked.

"For giving me something so precious and for giving me a 2nd chance." I smiled up at him and he hugged me again.

We left Jasmine's bedroom but he caught my arm on the hallway.

"Wait, I still need to do something." He said and my breath quickened.

His hands cupped my face and his lips met mine in a sweet kiss. We kissed for a few minutes and stopped to breathe.

"I missed these too." He said and gave me a peck. We smiled and he left. I felt a little bit more whole tonight.

* * *

**Am I forgiven? I love you guys. Review (: x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heyooh :) Well, vacations are over, and 1 more chapter to the end of the story.**

**After ****_Love Beats Everything,_**** I'm going to post a new story. AxJ as well. I hope you didn't gave up on me and that you'll read my other story :D**

**Love you guys x**

**I do not own Twilight, but I wish.**

* * *

A few months later, Jasper and I were having a date.

He took me to a restaurant, very cozy and romantic. After dinner we went for a walk on the park, we were sitting on a bench when he kissed me.

He pulled me to his lap and his kiss grew hungrier.

We were both panting and the sexual tension was killing us.

We weren't kids anymore I know, but it felt like we were making up for what we lost.

"I love you Alice. So much." He said kissing me again.

His hands brushed my arms and went down to my hips. Squeezing them a little, I rolled them on his lap, making him groan.

"Baby, you're killing me." He said against my lips.

"I could say the same Jazz." I said fisting my hands in his locks, making him groan again.

"I won't be able to stop Alice." He said kissing my neck, and that spot behind my ear making me moan and him groan with the sounds I was making.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?"

He looked at me for a second and we were flying out of there in a second. I giggled, trying to keep up with him.

"Eager much?" I said in his ear. He growled making me even more excited.

"You have no idea. 6 years without you seemed like 100." He said turning on his car and driving to his apartment.

There was heavy make-out on the elevator, at his door, against his door… He started to take my jacket and kicked our shoes off.

I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands against his chest making him shiver.

He took my dress off and roamed my body with his hands.

"Damn Alice, how are you able to be even look better after all this time?" He said kissing my neck and my collarbone.

A moan was all I could say at the moment.

"Baby… bedroom. Now." I said. He pressed me against him, holding my legs around his waist and smiled wickedly at me.

"Yes ma'am." His blue eyes darkened and without noticed I was thrown on top of the bed. Jasper hovered over me, biting his lip while looking at me.

"You're mine Alice. _Mine_. I'm not letting you go ever again. Let me make you mine please." He said and I nodded, overwhelmed with happiness.

"I love you baby." He said kissing me.

"I love you too Jasper." I said kissing him back.

After a few minute, we were naked. After 6 years without seeing each other in any way, this didn't feel weird. It felt right.

He kissed down my body, spending time kissing and sucking on my breasts making me crazy with wanton.

"Jasper, please… I need you." He growled and trailed his hand down to my center.

"Fuck Alice, you're so wet." He said and I felt the tip of him near my entrance. I started moving my hips, looking for some friction.

"Please Jazz." He slowly entered me, filling me to the hilt. It felt amazing and we both moaned at the feeling.

"You're still so tight baby… God I'm not gonna last long." He said starting a slow pace.

We looked at each other while we made love.

I couldn't have asked for a better thing in my life.

He picked up a faster pace and I felt my stomach tightening.

"I'm so close Ali… Cum with me." He said kissing me and moving faster.

"I love you Jasper." I said and I fell over the edge, bringing Jasper with me.

After our breathing was normal, we fell asleep holding each other.

My last thought was that I now found my place.

* * *

**Review? xx**


	11. Outtake

**Outtake because of reasons!**

**Do not own Twilight, but the babies in this chapter I do!**

* * *

"Jasmine, do you mind look after Emma and the boys?" Bella asked Jazzy.

"No, of course not." She said.

Emma was Bella and Edward's daughter, she was 6 now and she was a perfect mix of them.

Rose and Emmett had twin boys. They were the brats of the bunch. Just like their father.

Jazzy was now 12 and she grew up so well. She became a beautiful young girl. Jazz and I got married soon after Jazzy turned 7. And now we have a 3 year old boy named Monroe. He's the sweetest kid. A gentleman already and he totally worships his daddy, which I don't blame. Today we were having a dinner party, celebrating Esme and Carlisle 25th birthday.

I heard Monroe cry and I turned in that direction.

"What happened?" I asked Jasper, holding a crying blond boy.

"He tripped and fell." He said looking at his son face.

"Come to mommy baby." I said and he reached for me.

"Oh, it's nothing baby. See, nothing…" I showed him his knees. He wrapped his arms around my neck and sniffed.

"Everything's okay baby. Want a cookie?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Aunty Bella's cookies?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course." He smiled and nodded.

"Let's get you some cookie love." I said and he giggled. Jasper kissed my neck and squeezed my butt. I yelped and he chuckled.

"Mom, Damon won't stop fighting Jack. I can't stop them…" Jazzy said looking pissed.

"Call Emmett, he'll handle them." I told her but Emmett beat us.

"What in the cookie monster's sake is going on in here? You two…" He pointed to the boys who looked scared.

"Apart. Or no Carnival for you two tomorrow." They nodded and went to play with other things.

Emmett turned and smiled a cheeky smile at everyone.

Edward was helping a very pregnant Bella in the kitchen while Carlisle and Esme were putting some records.

Rose was now talking with Jazzy about dresses and nail polishes.

And me, I was sitting next to the two most important men in my life. My husband and my son.

"What are you thinking babe?" He asked kissing me on the cheek.

"That love beats everything." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

**The end.**


End file.
